vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Osamu Dazai
Summary Lazy and obsessed with trying to commit suicide, Ozamu Dazai has a mysterious past and unknown intentions that he doesn't reveal unless he wants to. Despite his eccentricities, he's Atsushi's closest friend and mentor in the Armed Detective Agency, but has connections with the very organization that is trying to capture him. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C Name: Osamu Dazai, "Suicide Freak", "The Demonic Prodigy of the Port Mafia Guerrilla Squad" Origin: Bungou Stray Dogs Gender: Male Age: 22 Classification: Ability User, Member of the Armed Detective Agency, Ex-Executive of Port Mafia Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Power Nullification Attack Potency: At least Street level (Casually holds off multiple gang members at once and can go toe-to-toe with any member of Port Mafia with relative ease) Speed: Hypersonic+ '''to '''High Hypersonic+ (Can easily track Atsushi's movements, can casually react to automatic gunfire, was an Executive of Port Mafia who regularly trashed Akutagawa) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Can easily restrain Atsushi with tape while delirious from the effects of a poisonous mushroom, but this may have been more of a gag scene than anything) Striking Strength: At least Street Class (Easily tangles with Executive members of Port Mafia and can knock out most people with a single hit) Durability: At least Street level (Has withstood attacks from other Ability Users and survived every single one of his suicide attempts). Stamina: High (Laughs off torture and beatings from his former cohorts in Port Mafia and repeatedly fails to commit suicide with no long-lasting ill effects) Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Dazai, despite his laziness and eccentricities, has an incredibly sharp wit and is a master of manipulation. He was able to deduce that Atsushi was the were-tiger all along from only a few sparse details, easily provoked Chuuya into freeing him, and blackmailed him into letting him go scot-free. His time in Port Mafia has also made him a master of interrogation, infiltration, and torture, with Ozaki noting that not one person has failed to spill everything in the face of his methods. He remains a master of hand-to-hand combatant years after leaving the Mafia, easily demolishing entire groups of Mafia lackeys and fighting any other member on Port Mafia with ease in conjunction with his Ability. Weaknesses: No Longer Human relies on direct contact with the Ability or the Ability user to function, Dazai is generally lazy and refuses to take things seriously in addition to being suicidal. Notable Attacks/Techniques: No Longer Human: (人間失格, Ningen Shikkaku) An Ability whose name is derived from the magnum opus of his real life counterpart, Dazai is able to nullify any other Ability with a touch, forcefully reverting Atsushi back to normal and completely nullifying Akutagawa's Rashoumon. Unlike many other ability users, Dazai has no real control over this ability and it is always on, automatically nullifying any ability that comes in contact with him. As a result, Dazai cannot even be the target of beneficial abilities such as healing as he will automatically nullify them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bungou Stray Dogs Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Detectives Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 9